


Same time this year.

by justanotheryesterday



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cosima niehaus - Freeform, Delphine Cormier - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Love, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotheryesterday/pseuds/justanotheryesterday
Summary: After their lives go back to normal, Cosima and Delphine are finally together and decide to go on a getaway to explore their relationship and discover the next step. Lots of fluff and love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic, so yeah, I am a bit nervous about posting this, but I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think when you are done reading!

 

**_Same time this year._ **

__

__

A lot of things had happened. More than Cosima could count. Before all this, she always thought she would have a normal life. Nothing extraordinary beyond the limits. But then, one day, she found herself in the middle of an hurricane. There was Alison Hendrix, Beth Childs, Katja Obinger, then Sarah and Helena. And they looked exactly like her. 

 

You know, no one prepares you to learn you are a clone. No one tells you what to do when that happens. Because it's not realistic,  and school adjusts itself to  _real_ life. But this, was happening, and it was not something she could have ignored even if she wanted to. 

 

A lot of things had happened inside that hurricane. But the most important one: 

 

Cosima had fallen in love. 

 

Before, love was just something she never thought she would be able to reach. Being gay is harder, to find someone to settle down with. But then she came into her life and it all changed. She had never felt like this. She loved her enough to come back from the death for her. But it also had hurt. That's how love is. It's painful. It destroys you. But that, that's the kind of love we all achieve to have. We want someone we love enough to do anything for them. We want the fairytale. The movie story. 

 

And she did feel like she was inside of a movie. 

 

And if her life was a movie, this would be the last ten minutes maybe. 

 

"Hey! Have you seen my black dress?" Cosima asked from their room. Two months ago today had been the first time she had ever walked into to Delphine's fancy apartment. Nothing like hers or Felix's but she assumed it was the perks of working for the DYAD. It suited her anyway. And they had new rooms to christen. 

 

"Isn't it on the couch? You wore it yesterday, ma _chérie."_  The blonde replied, her soft voice coming from the kitchen where she was making them something to eat. 

 

" _Right!_  Was too drunk and horny to remember!" She laughed, hearing Delphine giggle too. 

 

She walked towards the living room, some of their clothes were still there. They came home last night from a party Sarah had decided to throw and they had ended the thing there. Maybe more drunk than they thought but  they had nothing to worry about anymore; the DYAD was just another  _normal_ institute that secretly experimented on human clonation, but Delphine and her were leading the project only for their own benefit, of course, and no one was trying to kill them. 

 

She had never thought she would ever feel like this again, but for the first time in forever the word safe appeared in her mind. She always felt like that in Delphine's arms. She was not afraid of anything when the blonde was holding her, but it felt good to be able to go out without fearing anything or anyone. 

 

She grabbed her dress and put it on her suitcase. 

 

She was packing. 

 

Delphine's baggage was already ready, but Cosima was someone who waited until the last minute to do things. Delphine had been reminding her all week they would be leaving today and she still was not done.

 

They were going to spend some time in France. Delphine had always wanted to take Cosima visit their country and maybe drop by her parents house. But that was something a little more complicated than visiting Paris and taking a picture next to the Eiffel Tower, which had been her idea. A getaway. That's what they needed. And Delphine had agreed since that meant spending the twenty four hours of the day with her girlfriend. Not that they spent too much time away from each other but even if no one was trying to kill them or they didn't have to  _save_ the day anymore, they had busy lives. 

 

When Cosima looked up, she saw Delphine leaning on the door. 

 

She was back with the curly hair, and Cosima loved it. She loved playing with the blonde's curls when they laid in bed or in the couch watching a movie. It still felt weird to do normal couple activities, but she _really_ loved her life. 

 

It was more than she could ask for. 

 

"Hey."She smile. 

 

" _Hey."_  She replied, walking towards her."You are still not done?" Delphine laughed. "Need a hand? It seems like you, _ma chérie_ , are very slow at this packing thing." 

 

"I just _hate_ packing. Why can't clothes just have life of their own and get in the suitcase?" She groaned, letting out a long sigh. 

 

Delphine giggled, leaving a soft kiss on Cosima's lips."What if... everytime you put something in there... I give you a kiss?" 

 

Now, this was interesting. She smirked, bitting her lip while she played with her hands. "And take something off? I need motivation" 

 

Delphine chuckled."You got it, c'mon." 

 

Cosima clapped her hands and ran to get some shocks, putting them on one of the pockets. After that, she looked at Delphine expectantly, who leaned to kiss her soft and took her boots off. 

 

"Hey, I thought you would take your shirt off!" Cosima complained. 

 

" _Ah_ , I actually like torturing you." She shrugged, making a funny face. Cosima inhaled deeply. Delphine Cormier was going to be the death of her.  _In a good way._  


_\--_

When Cosima finally closed her suitcase with a satisfied grin, Delphine was sitting on the bed, just wearing her black panties. She didn't care much about her luggage being ready right now, having her lover looking at her with  _that_ smirk on her face. Delphine always managed to take her breath away, to make her feel her mouth dry and forget her own name. She couldn't be rational at all. 

 

"You forgot about the kiss." She said. Her French accent taking over her words. 

 

Cosima left the suitcase on the floor and sat on the bed next to her, taking her head between her hands softly and placing a kiss on her lips. This time they didn't break apart. This time, she fell on top of her blonde and took it from there. 

 

\--

 

"We _really_ have to go now, ma chérie." Delphine giggled, hearing Cosima talk about this TV show she was watching, her hands flying as she spoke. 

 

"Yeah, I know, It's just so interesting, you know? Every episode is different and it's about science and stuff. Really cool. We should watch it, in bed. You know, Netflix and chill?" She laughed, making Delphine shake her head while they walked through the airport.

 

"I'll take your word on that." She said softly, glancing at her for a few seconds. "You know this is our first vacation together, right?" She smiled. 

 

"Aw, are you gonna get all cheesy on me?" Cosima joked. Delphine rolled her eyes. 

 

"I am serious, after all that happened I'm glad we are here, Cosima." She admitted. And by the look on her dorky girlfriend's face, she was not in the joking mood anymore. She was just smiling, relaxed. Like this, was the beginning of their lives. _Together._  


  
_"Me too."_ She stopped Delphine and kissed her quickly. "Now, you are right, we have to go or we'll miss the flight!"

 

And they held hands. 

 

And ran. 

 

Together. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos, I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. Also, thanks to that person who left a comment! 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

 

**Same time this year.**

****

Delphine couldn't take her eyes off Cosima, who was sleeping soundly next to her. She had taken her glasses off, and her head was brushing against her shoulder. Her breathing was soft, relaxed. She liked to watch her sleep. She was not aware of anything, she was outside of the cruel world they lived in, trapped in her mind. But, at some point, she had thought that was a better place. She just wanted to protect her, from everything. Even if she didn't have to anymore, she felt like she had to keep her safe. She didn't want to leave her ever again.

 

She was excited to spend some time in Paris, showing her around and going back to her country. She still hadn't told her parents, she really wasn't in the mood to answer all the questions they were going to have, after all, she had spent a long time without calling and hadn't visited them in forever. They had stopped calling too, she had always been too busy trying to run the DYAD and protect Cosima at the same time she always forgot to pick up or to call them back. She was not sure if they still remembered they had a daughter or not. She knew they would be angry. And she just wanted to hide in a bubble with Cosima where everything was okay. 

 

The plane ride was long, she spent most of it reading while Cosima slept next to her. She really didn't know how she did it, but she could sleep anywere, specially when they were heading somewhere. At least, it was funny to watch her sleep. Not that she had never seen her do it, she usually woke up earlier than her and stared at her until she woke up. Cosima called her weird, but they ended up laughing about it. 

 

"Are we there yet?" She was reading a magazine when she heard Cosima's sleepy voice. She turned her head to look at her with a soft smile, watching as her girlfriend put her glasses on again. 

 

"Almost." She replied. Paris was around 7 hours away from Toronto by plane, which meant they only had 26 minutes left according to the silver watch she was wearing. Lille, where her parents lived, was one hour away from Paris, it was quite close, so if she found the courage to take Cosima there, they could easily go by bus. 

 

She had lived in Paris before she moved to Toronto, she had studied there before she got into the Neolution world and started working with Dr. Leekie. She really didn't want to remember that part of her life being there, but how it was before she got involved in the hurricane. That's what she wanted Cosima to see. After it all had ended, they had realised she knew everything about Cosima, but Cosima barely knew things about her. And knowing her relationship had started with a  _lie_ she wanted to make things right this time.

 

She closed her eyes, clenching her teeth, when she felt the plane start landing. This was definitely not her favourite part of the ride.  

"Are you okay?" Cosima asked her, but she didn't to look at her, instead she closed her eyes an exhaled deeply. That's when she felt Cosima hold her hand and she suddenly felt a lot better. 

 

"I just—not my favourite part." She said quickly. Cosima placed a kiss on her fingers as Delphine kept trying to control her breathing, trying to ignore the pain on her ears that probably would bug her for the rest of the day. 

 

"It's over now." She heard her say. And she sighed in relief. 

\--

 

When they arrived to their hotel room, she saw Cosima jump into the bed, falling on her back over what looked like a very comfortable bed. Delphine was exhausted, the flight had been exhausting and she hadn't been able to sleep at all. 

 

  
They were staying in an hotel called  _La Tamise,_ from what she remembered it had always been one of the top places to stay in Paris. And well— DYAD paid them very well after all. They could afford something like this from time to time. They deserved it.   


 

"Okay, this bed, is heaven." Cosima moaned, curling up against the pillows. Delphine smiled as she stepped out of her high hells— A very bad shoe choice, and took her jeans and her bra off, falling in the bed just wearing her underwear and her favourite t-shirt. Cosima entwined their hands softly, looking at her girlfriend right in the eyes. 

 

  
"It  _really_ is." Delphine whispered. Cosima closed her eyes. It was not about sex, it was just about them, not needing words to tell each other how they felt.  


 

"What do you want to do?"Delphine asked after a few seconds in silence. Both, resting their heads in the pillow, their eyes closed. 

 

"I think I just wanna sleep forever."Cosima joked, making Delphine giggle. 

 

"What about we rest until dinner time?" Delphine proposed, opening her eyes to glance at the clock she had noticed in the wall in front of them when they had arrived. It was 5 pm, which mean it still was early in Toronto. 

 

"When is that?"Cosima asked, her sleepy voice taking over her words. 

 

"In two hours." 

 

"More than enough." She stated, cuddling against Delphine and finally letting the sleep take over her mind and body. 

\--

 

Cosima couldn't stop staring at Delphine in the black dress she was wearing. She bit her lip, her eyes running through her long legs. When she had told her to dress up nice she definitely wasn't expecting this at all. They were walking through the crowded streets of Paris. It was just, beautiful. She had never been in a city like this, full of life. It was dark, but the streets where sightly illuminated by the lights coming out of the restaurants and the stores. She could hear people speaking French around her, and even if she barely understood a thing, she was grateful to have Delphine with her. Not only because they could move around without getting lost — If she was alone she would probably be freaking out already; but because she loved seeing the smile in the blonde's face. Cosima could tell she had missed this. 

"This is beautiful, isn't it?"Delphine said, just like if she had read her thoughts. 

 

"Yeah, it is."She said, giving her a soft smile."And I look forward to you speaking French, it's so hot." Cosima smirked, making her girlfriend blush softly. Delphine's eyes were sparkling with happiness. 

 

" _Oui, mon amour."_  Delphine laughed, pulling Cosima closer. It was summer, and it was definitely hotter than in Toronto. 

 

"You know? I can't wait until we get to the hotel."Cosima sighed, making Delphine laugh. 

 

"You always have your mind in the..."She frowned, for a few seconds trying to remember the word that completed the expression. Apparently being back in France was not doing any good to her English. 

 

" _Gutter?_ " Cosima laughed. "Yeah, when it comes to you... I _mean,_ my girlfriend is _hot!_ " 

 

"Well,  _my girlfriend_ is hot too." Delphine said, bitting her lip. 

 

"Ah, I know."She smirked. 

 

Then, Delphine stopped walking, making Cosima stop with her and took her face between her hands, placing a soft kiss on her lips. A soft kiss that stopped being soft the second Cosima decided to join in. 

 

"I needed to do that" She excused herself with a smile. 

 

Cosima raised her eyebrows, still shaken by _that_ kiss they had shared."I am  _always_ up for that." Both laughed as they kept walking. 

 

They arrived to a restaurant called  _La petite cour,_ or so it said. Cosima smiled the moment they arrived, it totally suited Delphine. She felt great, being there it was like she could finally understand where Delphine came from, her likings or imagine how her life had been before she started working for the DYAD institute. 

 

" _Nous avons une réservation."_ She suddenly heard Delphine say. Cosima bit her lip, totally taken by the way her girlfriend's voice sounded when she spoke French. 

 

  
_"Deux personnes?"_ The waitress asked.   


 

  
" _Oui. Delphine Cormier."_ She saw the waitress looking for her name on the list, tracing his notebook with his index finger until he found her girlfriend's name.   


 

  
_"voilà."_ He smiled. "Préferez-vous à l'interieur ou sur la terrasse?" The man asked Delphine, and this time she had no idea of what he had said, but she saw Delphine hesitate and turn around to look at her.   


 

  
"Would you prefer the table inside our outside,  _ma chérie_ ?"She asked her, and to be honest, it took her a few seconds to react. Delphine's French accent had totally taken over her english for a few seconds and it was like it had taken over her too.   


 

"Oh... What about outside? It's a bit hot." She said quickly, she rolled her eyes at Delphine's amused face. She knew the effect this had on her. 

 

  
" _We have a few tables outside if you'd like."_ This time, the waitress spoke to her in English.    


 

  
" _sur la terrasse it is."_ Delphine smiled.  The waitress nodded politely and left the checking- list on the table.   


 

"Follow me, please." He said and took them to their table. It was a beautiful place and Cosima immediately felt incredibly comfortable. She had Delphine with her and they were having dinner in a beautiful restaurant. She couldn't help but wonder how her life would have been if Delphine had died when they shot her. That thought sent a shiver through her spine. She really didn't want to remember that. But it had been real. Her pain had been real. 

 

  
" _Je t'aime_ " Delphine's words brought her back to reality, they were finally sitting. The table was not very big, but enough for two people to eat. There were some other couples around them, but she really didn't care having Delphine there with her.   


 

"I love you too."She replied. 

 

"What were you thinking about?"Delphine asked, making her sigh. 

 

  
"I am just—  _So_ grateful to have this,  _Us..._ " She exhaled deeply. "I am glad you are alive, Delphine.  _Really_ glad. I think— I think I almost died with you." She admitted with a harsh laugh, shaking her head, but smiling when her eyes found Delphine's. She saw tears threatening with rolling down her cheeks.   


"Me too, Cosima."She breathed, reaching out to hold her hand over the table."And now... Now that it's all over... We can have our happy ending." She laughed, making Cosima laugh with her. "I know that's cheesy but— That's all I want with you." She admitted. 

 

"Good, because I want that too." Cosima said, squeezing her girlfriend's hand softly.

 

Delphine just smiled. 

 

They ordered a bottle of wine, and soon after that, the waitress was pouring the red liquid on their glasses, assuring them it was the  _best_ wine they will ever taste. 

 

"I don't know, when I was in Spain the wine was incredibly good." Cosima teased her.  

 

"But you haven't tasted this yet, ma chérie." Delphine smirked. "Besides, I didn't know you had been to Spain?" 

 

"Oh, yeah. Went to the south, _Andalucía_ and all that. Lots of party and wine. It was soon after I turned _21,_ before the clone thing started." She laughed. "Good times." 

 

"Interesting." Delphine nodded." Well— for more  _good_ times." She said, raising her cup. They toasted, with a bringht smile. Happier than they had ever been in a long time. 

 

Delphine observed Cosima as she took a short sip of her drink. Expectantly, she really wanted Cosima to have a good time, to enjoy it all. It was really important for her to make her happy. 

 

"And?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Incredibly good." Cosima nodded, playing with her cup. Delphine laughed at her girlfriend's face. Cosima was sightly surprised. It definitely wasn't like the wine she usually bought at the store— the one they claimed it was French wine. It definitely didn't taste like this.

 

"Are you ready to order?" They were interrupted by the waitress words, Delphine looked at Cosima, looking for approval. 

 

\---

 

  
" _Merci_ ." She heard Delphine say while they exited the restaurant. She was definitely full— She had never eaten this much in her entire life. Also, she was sure that her and Delphine had never talked this much either. Even if they had already finished their meals, they had stayed around thirty minutes more just talking. They had discussed  _everything_ . From clones and crazy science to those games Cosima and Scott liked to play. She had tried to teach Delphine, but the blonde still didn't quite understand the dynamics.   


 

But now, Cosima knew there was one subject left to touch, one they had been avoiding since they had arrived. 

 

"Are you going to go visit your parents?"Cosima asked, making the blonde stop walking to turn around and look at her. 

 

She really didn't know what to say.


End file.
